


Hero

by obisgirl



Series: Jacen/Tahiri [1]
Category: Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Tahiri/Jacen romance, but it’s also a Jag/Jaina romance – there’s no way I couldn’t have added that. Especially since I wanted to be in coordination with what’s actually happening in the NJO series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually been thinking about writing this fic for a while now, but just recently, have I been able to get in on paper! Hero is by Enrique Iglesias. I just thought it fit perfectly for this fic. Some of you may be confused by this, but trust me on this. This fic is probably AU since we don't know for sure if Jacen survived or not.

~~ 

_Let me be your hero_  
~~   
  
Tahiri Veila sniffed, holding her legs to her chest as she sat alone in her bed. Months earlier, she, Jaina, Jacen and Anakin were on a re-con mission, to destroy the voxyn queen and one by one, a member of their strike team was lost...as well as Anakin. Outside, she had finished her grieving but inside, it felt like a part of her was dead as well. Anakin was her other half; she knew that.   
  
If he had lived, probably in time, she and Anakin could have been more than just boyfriend and girlfriend...but it wasn't likely now. She sobbed again, holding her legs tighter against her chest, crying.   
  
~~   
_Would you dance  
if asked you to dance   
Would you run   
and never look back   
Would you cry   
if you saw me crying   
would you save my soul tonight _  
~~   
  
There’s no need to cry anymore, my love, a voice whispered, as Tahiri’s head suddenly shot up, searching the room. As far as she knew, she told everyone to leave her alone…even Jaina, who knew she needed to be alone. Tahiri sniffed again, biting her lip. She knew she was alone, but somehow, whoever was there, felt so familiar…   
  
Anakin, she questioned, but knew it wasn’t true. Faintly, she could see someone but she wasn’t sure. Tahiri rubbed her eyes and when her eyes cleared, she saw his figure, kneeling in front of her, scars around his arms and cheek.   
  
~~   
_Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips   
Would you laugh   
oh please tell me this   
Now would you die   
for the one you love   
Hold me in your arms tonight _  
~~   
  
“Jacen, I don’t understand…what are you…?” Before she could say anything else, he leaned up and kissed her. It felt strange at first…this was her boyfriend’s brother she was kissing, but somehow, it felt familiar. She kissed deeper, her tears subsiding, when she finally realized…She backed away, looking at him, as he stared back at her. Tahiri tilted her head, squinting her eyes, “Anakin?”   
  
Jacen nodded yes, smiling roguishly, “Don’t ask me how, Tahiri…I could never be able to explain and you would never understand…” He bent his head down, kissing her hands, ‘but I’m back, baby and it’s gonna be all right.’   
  
~~   
_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away _  
~~   
  
Half of her was happy Anakin back but in her brother’s body…it was just weird. She’d known Jacen for years, she’d never thought of him like this…well, once. Theoretically, she always imagined her first time would ‘actually’ be with Anakin; with him physically lying beside her. In a way he was, but not really.   
  
“I’m not sure, Anakin, Jacen – I don’t even know what I’m supposed to call you?” she panicked. Jacen shrugged, reaching up and caressing her cheek. She smiled, kissing his hands, staring into his brown eyes. She and Anakin had always been bonded through the Force and since she had known him for so long, she should have been able to tell without using the Force…   
  
Tahiri nodded, tracing the curves of Jacen’s face, closing her eyes, imagining it was Anakin’s. She felt Jacen kiss her neck, his hand lightly touching her sides. She sniffed again, as she allowed her hands to fall from Jacen’s face to his mid-section.   
  
~~   
_Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine   
would you lie   
would you remember   
My angel be have I lost my mind   
I don't care you're here tonight _  
~~   
  
The Jedi looked down, loosening his tunic and once it was loose and stripped away, Tahiri opened her eyes. She swept her blond hair to her left shoulder, before leaning down and kissing his mid-section.   
  
~~   
_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away _  
~~   
  
Jacen gasped, opening his eyes as well and when he opened the upper part of Tahiri’s tunic. And before him was a beautiful goddess with bright green eyes. Judging from her slight hesitation to continue, Jacen knew she still wasn’t comfortable or sure about the situation. Unsure if Anakin’s spirit was really inside of his body.   
  
Slowly, Jacen bought up his hand, caressing her cheek again. Their lips touched briefly, as if a taste, then the kiss deepened again. His hand moved from her cheek to her hair, supporting her neck as the two fell back onto the bed…   
  
~~   
_Ohhh, I just wanna hold you,  
I just wanna hold you,   
oh yeah   
My angel be have I lost my mind   
I don't care you're here tonight _  
~~   
  
Tahiri huffed, staring at the ceiling as Jacen slept beside her. The young blonde needed a re-cap of the situation. Jacen was alive, obviously, because there he was, sleeping next to her or was it Anakin? When he told her that Anakin’s spirit was inside of him, she wanted to believe him but it seemed almost impossible or likely for that matter. When he died, his body didn’t disappear which was strange since it seemed like Anakin had already found peace with death.   
  
Tahiri bit her lip, looking at Jacen’s face. What was going to happen when he woke up? Would he remember the night they shared? Even if he didn’t, it would still be very awkward between them. There was no use lying to herself and say nothing happened, and that she felt nothing. But what she felt was mixed up with every other emotion she was feeling. Jacen turned, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
“Oooh!” she cried, biting her lip again and mumbling, “You’ve really done it this time, Tahiri.” She rolled her eyes, trying to remove Jacen’s arm from her waist, hopeful not to wake him. Unfortunately, he did. He moved, catching her arm as she made the movement and opened his eyes. Tahiri smiled, “Um, hello – Anakin?”   
  
He frowned, “No, Jacen. He left…he was couldn’t stay for long."   
  
She smiled, unconsciously pulling the blanket over herself, “Really? He left…so, it’s just you?” She was hoping it was Anakin beside her, his spirit still with her but knowing it was Jacen, made her feel nervous and awkward.   
  
Jacen nodded, smirking as he noticed her blush, “He left while you were sleeping; not before while – well, you know what happened.”   
  
“Of course.” She mumbled, looking down at her hands, “So, you don’t remember what happened?” When he didn’t answer right away, she went on, “Well, it doesn’t matter…I think I have enough memory for the both of us.”   
  
~~   
_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain   
(Oh yeah)   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away _  
~   
  
Jacen gazed up at her, looking again into her eyes. Only this time when Tahiri looked back, she didn’t see Anakin’s eyes, but Jacen’s want. As he brought up his hand to her cheek again, Tahiri flinched away but remembered it was Jacen, not Anakin lying next to her.   
  
He nodded, whispering, “Anakin didn’t erase my memory of what happened, Tahiri.” Before saying anything else, he slid his thumb down her lips.   
  
She kissed it, reveling in his warmth. This was crazy. This was her boyfriend’s brother but his touch affected her…it didn’t make sense. “Why?” she questioned, her voice hoarse and ragged. “Why didn’t he erase your memory?”   
  
Jacen shrugged, “I don’t know, but you know what?” Tahiri nodded, feeling the same passion he felt, leaning closer towards him. He smiled, leaning close to her, whispering, “I don’t care.”   
  
~~   
_I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain   
And I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away   
You can take my breath away _  
~~   
  
Tahiri rolled her eyes, grabbing his waist and kissing him back…   
  
~~   
_I can be your hero_  
~~


	2. Chapter 2

Tahiri huffed, abruptly leaving Jacen’s lips and turned away. No, this was wrong! It shouldn’t be like this, she cried, it couldn’t be like this. Jacen placed his chin on her shoulder. He knew it was wrong, too, but there was no way he could go back to seeing her as a kid. Not even a kid, she was a beautiful young woman. She grabbed her robe, putting it on as she stood up from the bed, pacing about the room. Her eyes met his briefly, but she quickly averted them, staring at the floor. 

  
“Tahiri…” Jacen started, as she suddenly looked back at him, “What are we going to do then? Deny this?”   
  
“Yes, that’s exactly what we should do. Deny this because nothing happened.” Tahiri snapped, glaring at him. She huffed again, calming down somewhat, “It’s just better that way for the both of us.” She turned, looking at him again, “I think you should go. Your parents deserve to know that you’re all right and have found your way home.”   
  
Jacen nodded, then smirked, remembering his current state, “Um Tahiri, would you mind turning around?” She only rolled her eyes, turning her back to him as he slid out of bed, grabbing his things.   
  
~~   
  
Tahiri felt like kicking herself as she dressed, fixing her hair. She’d just wished Anakin were alive, she wouldn’t feel this way about his brother. What else was she supposed to do? She and Jacen shared something special…Special. A small smile curled her lips, remembering what happened but suddenly frowned again. This was impossible…even if they did get together, they would have to hide it from everyone they loved. No, it would still be impossible.   
  
Impossible.   
  
She nodded, tying her hair into a braid as Jacen appeared, clothed in the traditional robe and Jedi cloak. Tahiri tilted her head, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled cock-eyed, straightening his robes, running a hand through his hair, “Well, I guess I should be going.”   
  
“Oh wait, Jacen!” Tahiri cried, bolting up from her chair and running to his side, kissing his cheek. He looked at her incredously, thinking maybe she had changed her mind about their pact. “No, I haven’t…that was just for luck. Um, as far as I know, they’re on Borealis. You know where that is?”   
  
Jacen shrugged, smiling, “Not really, but I’ll figure it out.” His smile widened, looking into her green eyes. They were beautiful eyes; she was beautiful but he had to resist the urge to…   
  
Once that thought occurred to him, Jacen loosened Tahiri’s grip around his waist and stepped back, nodding, “Well, I think that’s my cue to leave.” She nodded okay, smiling slightly. Jacen bit his lip, staring back at her. She looked so innocent and sweet…   
  
No, leave now, Solo before you get in even more trouble, he conscience shouted. He nodded, following his own advice and left.   
  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

As Jacen checked his radar, his mind wandered again to Tahiri. This was the third time…third time. He really shouldn’t even be thinking about her but he couldn’t help it. And the weird thing was, he never even thought of Tahiri in this way before. She was always a ‘kid’ to him, a kid that couldn’t even stand shoes. Always walking around in her bare feet, wearing her Jedi cloak, lightsaber and loose hair tucked behind her ears… 

  
Oh no, there I go again, Jacen thought. Whatever this was, it certainly wasn’t a crush because by now, he knew the difference between a crush and love. When he was at the academy, he had a crush on Tenel Ka and before the full-scale Vong invasion, another crush on Danni Quee. Another blond, he thought to himself. What was with him and blondes?   
  
He nodded, musing aloud, “The next time I have a crush on a girl, she better be a brunette!” His R2 unit beeped, answering his question and he laughed, rolling his eyes, “No, R10 that question wasn’t directed towards you. I was just thinking a loud.”   
  
~~ Oh excuse me, sir. ~~ The droid replied.   
  
Jacen only huffed, flipping some switches, bringing up his nav. controls, “How far until we reach Borealis? If it’s gonna be a long ride, I want to get some sleep. You can fly her the rest of the way.”   
  
~~ About two days, sir. Have a nice sleep. ~~   
  
He smiled, lowering the cockpit lights as he drifted to sleep, flying his way home…   
  
~~   
  
Jacen scowled, feeling something hit his x-wing and immediately bolted up, almost hitting his head. His hands scrambled over the controls, trying to get an idea what in Sith was going on. After playing around a bit, Jacen decided to forget the control, relying on his vision instead. Oh boy, he thought, looking out the side of his view port. Eight coral skippers were ready to attack.   
  
“Oh great, just what I needed, an un-welcoming party! R10, how far are we from Borealis?” he shouted, prepping his guns.   
  
~~ Not far, sir. But to make a jump now would be suicide. ~~ R10 cried as Jacen smirked. Even for an R2 Unit, R10 had Threepio’s worried personality - always thinking about the odds but right now, the odds seemed to be in the Vong’s favor, rather than his. He needed help and fast.   
  
~~ Need some help, pilot? ~~ A voice asked, almost startling Jacen.   
  
He knew it couldn’t have been R10; the voice was so calm. Jacen flipped his intercom on, “Um yes, identify yourself?”   
  
“Colonel Jagged Fel of the Spike Squadron.” He replied.   
  
Jacen cocked an eyebrow, shrugging. Jagged Fel? That name sounded familiar…he’d never met Fel but he had heard of him before his capture. Whoever he was, it didn’t matter because right now he needed the backup. The skippers were heading to intercept, four on each side. “Any assistance would be greatly appreciated, Colonel,” Jacen replied.   
  
Fel didn’t reply as he and two x-wings situated themselves on both of his sides, covering him completely and Fel’s x-wing above him. He hadn’t expected that anyone would be patrolling outside Coruscant. Jacen squinted, watching the skips. These ones were more coordinated than the ones he was used to. Whenever a skip got ready to attack, they would just attack…   
  
Things had certainly changed when he was gone, but about how much had changed?   
  
Two of Fel’s x-wings broke away, chasing four of the eight coral skippers as Jacen began to fire on some himself, though it was a bit sloppy. Fel nodded, ordering one of his wings to cover him as he intercepted Jacen’s fire, shooting directly at the enemy ship. They weren’t badly beaten up, but it was enough to call for a retreat.   
  
Jacen huffed, falling back into his seat, rubbing his chin. He clicked his COM again, connecting to Fel, “Thanks again, Colonel. I appreciate it.”   
  
~~ No problem. Need a lift, pilot? We can escort you back to Borealis. ~~   
  
“Yes, Colonel, thank you,” and silently added, “Time for me to finally come home. Home.”   
  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina’s eyes bolted up, staring at the ceiling of the meditation room. She wasn’t sure but a moment ago it felt like Jacen…No that was impossible! He can’t be alive, she reminded herself. She breathed slowly, standing up, grabbing her lightsaber and exited the room. 

  
She had only arrived on Borealis days earlier. Her parents, her dad especially, was very happy to see her. After their rough escape from voxyn queen, Jaina wanted to go back and rescue Jacen but Tahiri convinced her it would be suicide…and that there was no way her parents could deal with losing another child. She was right. Before leaving immediately for Borealis, she, Zekk, Lowbacca and Tenel Ka dropped Tahiri off on her home planet.   
  
After that, it seemed like everyone was going in a different direction. They just separated, all of them, resuming their lives like nothing happened. But something did happen…Jaina had lost two brothers in one day. Jaina wanted to grieve herself, but she just couldn’t bring herself to cry. She was the oldest child to begin and now she was the only child. But she had to deal for a little while longer.   
  
She shrugged, turning another corner, colliding into Wedge. He laughed, brushing himself off, “Going somewhere, Sticks?”   
  
“Um yes, sir. The mess hall. I need a drink…to relax.” She mumbled.   
  
Wedge only nodded, then smiled, “Jag just came in from patrol. I know he would love to see you.”   
  
Jaina smiled thoughtfully, “Thank you, sir but I just need to be alone right now…”   
  
He frowned, interrupting her, “I wouldn’t have mentioned it but Jacen is with him. He picked him up.” Jaina gasped, remembering the familiar feeling she had before. “It looks like he was a dog-fight with some skips, but Jag saved him.”   
  
Jacen is alive! My brother is alive! It seemed almost too good to be true, but she had felt his presence earlier so there was no way she could question Wedge. Wedge only smiled back, clearing his way as she ran down the opposite hallway, following her brother’s scent.   
  
~~   
  
Jagged Fel smiled, leaning against his x-wing as he talked with Jacen. He had never met Jaina’s brothers, but he had heard about them and her parents. He had heard about the Centerpoint station, Thrackan Sal-Solo and just about everything else that had happened in the Republic. His smile became a frown when he thought of Jaina and how devastated she was after Jacen’s disappearance and Anakin’s death. “Jacen, Jaina thought you were dead. We all did, to be honest…”   
  
“I know. I felt dead for so long, while in their captivity but the only thing that kept me going was thinking about Jaina and my parents. I’d missed them.” He whispered, his brown eyes glazed.   
  
“And we missed you,” Jaina echoed, standing behind him.   
  
Jag smiled, leaning off his x-wing and walked towards Jacen, patting his arm and smiled, “Again, welcome home Solo,”   
  
Jaina leaned up and kissing Jag’s cheek, whispering, “And thank you, Colonel.”   
  
He blushed, kissing her cheek in reply and then leaving the room. Jacen smirked. A lot had definitely changed while he’d been gone. The two stood in awkward silence; neither of them sure how to react. What to say to your twin, when you meet him again, after you believed he was dead, Jaina questioned herself as she stared at Jacen. After catching that thought, Jacen walked slowly towards his sister, wrapping his arms around. Jaina thankfully accepted him.   
  
“Figured this was probably the only way to respond.” He mumbled.   
  
She smiled back at him, “You were right…but not right to leave Anakin.”   
  
Jacen knew this would be coming. After all, he was just following his orders but he knew Jaina saw it as a betrayal. “That’s fair. I deserve whatever anger you have against me. I’ll take it. I’ve been through a Hell of a lot worse, under the Vong.”   
  
Her eyes narrowed, “A hell of a lot worse under the Vong? I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.” Jaina huffed, rolling her eyes, “No, we’re not going to argue over what happened…whether if it was right or wrong. You’re home, you’re alive.”   
  
“Mom and dad around?”   
  
Jaina’s smile lessoned, but not a lot, “They are, but first I just want to spend time with my brother. Would that be all right?”   
  
“Of course.” Jacen replied, slapping his arm around her shoulder as they left the bay, “But first, I want to know about Jagged Fel and how close the two of you have become while I’ve been gone…”   
  
tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit short but believe me, it's still really good and yes, very necessary.

Tahiri kept her eyes low as she brushed her hair. She had done nothing but think of Jacen since he left and wasn’t exactly sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing? Bad, because she had just lost Anakin only months earlier. How would it look if someone knew she was already thinking about his brother. The last thing she needed was to be seen as ‘whore’ or worse. 

  
What bugged her even more was what if Anakin knew? She knew it was a silly question to ask but it made her wander. Maybe Anakin wanted this to happen. Maybe he sent Jacen back to take care of her…but it didn’t seem likely that Anakin would just let Jacen…   
  
No, she had to know and she needed to know now. Tahiri put down her brush and closed her eyes, calling to Anakin. She didn’t feel him at first, but eventually she felt his familiar aura. He was standing behind her as she slowly opened her eyes, staring back at his blue reflection. He smiled cock-eyed, like Jacen, when he was unsure about something.   
  
What was she going to say? How could she ask him? She had always been straight foreword before, but she didn’t want to upset him if she was wrong.   
  
' _I know,'_ he murmured, ' _There’s no need to feel embarrassed Tahiri. I sent him here to protect and take care of you.'_  
  
“Well, what exactly is your definition, Anakin Solo, of taking care of me? For reference?” she retorted, crossing her arms and turning to him, “Tell me, ‘cause I need to know. Why did you send Jacen to me? What were your intentions?”   
  
Anakin huffed, ' _You mean, did I want you fall for my brother? Yes, I did.'_ Tahiri flinched, her eyebrows narrowing as she looked at him. ' _I wanted it to happen because I knew Jacen would take care of you, for me. Keep you safe. You need to be protected, Tahiri. Now, more than ever.'_  
  
“I don’t need protection. You know I can take care of myself.” She retorted, standing up and pacing about. “But you are right about one thing, I have fallen for Jacen. When he touches me, I feel a sensation so strong…we would be perfect together and I would be happy with him but then I think of you and how much it would hurt…and I remember how I happy I was with you.” She paused, whispering, “how protected I felt…and then you were gone and suddenly I wasn’t protected anymore.”   
  
Anakin stood up and walked behind, wrapping his arms around her. ' _That’s why I sent him to you, because I knew he would protect you and I want him, too. If you think it makes me jealous, it doesn’t.'_  
  
“Then you’re a liar. If I were you, I would be jealous.”   
  
' _Probably, but believe me, this is meant to be. You will always be my first love…I will always love you but you can’t love me forever, Tahiri. You have to let me go, and let Jacen in.'_  
  
She didn’t reply; both of them standing in silence before Anakin’s spirit vanished, leaving her alone, whispering again, ' _Let me go, Tahiri.'_  
  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Jacen smiled at his sister. The two of them had spent the afternoon, catching up on the basics, mainly the war and combat training. When they were younger, they never had to worry about war or fighting because that job belonged to their parents. If it was Jacen’s choice, they wouldn’t talk about war but Jaina refused to talk about her relationship with Jag. He knew there was more there; there had to be. But he never pressed the issue, knowing and hoping she would come clean in time. 

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay at mom and dad’s?” she asked.   
  
“I’m sure. I need time to myself to breathe first.” During his time with Jaina, Jacen asked if she could somehow persuade General Antilles to give him an apartment in the flight hall. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his parents; his wanting to be alone had more to deal with sorting out his feelings for Tahiri.   
  
“Well, goodnight Jacen and welcome home.” She replied, snapping her fingers at the same time, “Oh mom and dad wants us to have breakfast tomorrow together as a family. Can you come?”   
  
“Breakfast tomorrow? I was hoping I could sleep in. I guess since they went through you to persuade me, it’s pointless to decline. Dad would probably drag me down there anyway. I’ll be there.” He joked.   
  
Jaina’s smile widened, replying, “Great. Officially, good night Jacen.” Being the only female sibling, she had always taken for granted her brothers, especially Jacen, believing he would always be there without question. Growing up, they were always together. She lost two brothers on Myrkr and today one of them was home. She smiled again, leaning up and kissing his cheek before turning and heading down the opposite hallway.   
  
Jacen scratched his forehead, walking into his temporary home. Watching her leave, Jacen still felt she was hiding her feelings towards Jag. There was more there, more than she was even willing to admit. But he was too tired to even think.   
  
Jacen Solo had had several homes in his life, but never a real home; a steady place to call “home.” The Jedi stopped, examining his surroundings. It wasn’t a big apartment. The main living room consisted of two couches and dining table in the center. Adjacent to the table was the kitchen, which was also equally small. To the left, there was a hall that he assumed lead to the bedroom and fresher.   
  
This was home but it still felt strange…something was missing.   
  
That’s when his mind returned to Tahiri. His flight home, all his dreams were of her. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her blonde hair and green eyes would haunt his memory forever. The one girl he was beginning to love more and more but could never have. Yes, he loved her. He wasn’t exactly sure when he decided that but how else could he describe this feeling? It had to be love, unrequited love, unjustified love…forbidden love.   
  
Forbidden love, he decided, which meant he could never have her. There, it’s settled; no more, he thought.   
  
Jacen briefly raked hand through his hair, dropping his hand to his face. It was very rough. If he didn’t shave it, no one would recognize him. Walking to the fresher, he laughed, “I wander how Tahiri managed. This thing makes me look like a Bantha!” He hadn’t intended to slip back into his memory, thinking about Tahiri. It was an accident but hadn’t really thought about it.   
  
After he was done, Jacen left the fresher returning to the living room/dining room. As he ran the towel over his shaven face one more time, wiping off the remainder of gel, he felt her presence. Jacen gulped, putting the towel down and he reached out, using the Force searching for her.   
  
But before he could continue his searching, she ordered the lights on. Her head was tucked against her chest; her feet bear as usual. Her blonde locks fell across her shoulders, barely touching her skin.   
  
Jacen fidgeted, what was he supposed to say? It didn’t matter because whatever verbal communication between them was replaced by silence. And Tahiri was the first to break it. “I saw Anakin. I talked to him. Well, his ghost form anyway. He was all blue and transparent – it was very weird.” She started, gazing at him, “I asked him ‘why?’ Why, instead of resurrecting himself, he sent his big brother? And you know what he said?”   
  
He walked closer towards her, brushing his fingers against hers. She caught on, entwining her hand with his. “What did he say?” Jacen asked, staring at her.   
  
She shrugged, smiling, “He said he knew and that he wanted this to happen. I was angry with him to be honest. I couldn’t believe he would just dismiss me and pass me on to someone else and to his older brother even! It didn’t make sense. He didn’t make sense but after thinking about it, it made sense and I believed him. He wants this to happen; I want this to happen. I want it so much it hurts.”   
  
Tahiri huffed, murmuring, “I don’t know exactly what is happening or why, but I know, when you touch me, I want you to touch me some more.” She smiled, looking into his eyes, “I want this --- I want you.”   
  
Jacen was speechless as Tahiri’s lips touched his, her body leaning into his embrace. And she fit so perfectly there. Jacen hardened the kiss, guiding her once again to the bedroom…   
  
~~   
  
Tahiri smiled, an arm around the man she loved. Somehow, this feeling, the sensation she spoke of with Anakin had developed into love. She was scared to admit it was love. Before Jacen, Anakin was the only one she felt she could really love. She knew she loved Anakin but this was different and that’s when it hit her. It – this feeling – was different because they were different and loved differently. They were independent of each other.   
  
“Thinking?” Jacen asked, interrupting her reverie.   
  
She nodded, resting her head on his chest, “Yes. I was just realizing how different the two of you were as brothers.” When he didn’t reply, she continued, “Anakin was always independent and looking for your approval. He never said anything but I knew. It’s all he ever really wanted. He looked up to you, ya know.”   
“I was his big brother,” he whispered.   
  
Tahiri only nodded, “No, you were more. You were so much more than that, Jacen. Yes, you were his big brother but he idolized you.”   
  
Jacen laughed, “I always sort of idolized him. He was a whiz with mechanics. He would know instantly what was wrong or if there was a problem and fix it.”   
  
She smiled, “You envied him because he was a mechanic? Because he liked breaking things apart and putting them back together?”   
  
“Not just that. He and dad always had this connection because of his talent. Their personalities complimented each other.”   
  
“Like how we complement each other?” she questioned, biting her lip, “I know we haven’t exactly talked about this, but how are we going to deal with this?”   
  
He shrugged, frowning, “I thought we took care of it the first time?”   
  
“We did but things are different now. Now, instead of denying this, we’re acknowledging it. So now, we have to discuss how we’re going to hide it from our friends and family.”   
  
Jacen huffed, staring at the wall, “If we have to hide this, it won’t be easy.”   
  
He turned, facing her as she gave him an incredulous look, “Whoever said it wasn’t going to be easy? No, it won’t be easy...for either of us.”   
  
Jacen kissed her forehead, and then bent his head to kiss her, “It will be forbidden…”   
  
“Risky.”   
  
“Dangerous.” He whispered, snuggling closer to her as she giggled.   
  
As giggles subsided, she whispered back, “We’ll make it work, won’t we?”   
  
“We’d have to, ‘cause I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.”   
  
“Or, I you.” Tahiri replied, leaning up and kissing Jacen, falling back into his embrace...   
  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Jacen’s body suddenly bolted up, catching a glimpse of the chrono. He only had a half an hour to take a shower and get ready for breakfast with his parents and his sister. He really didn’t want to leave but he told Jaina he would be there. Tahiri frowned, sensing his worry and backed away. “Go. If you need to go, go. I don’t mind.” 

  
He smiled, “You sure? You know I wouldn’t if I didn’t need to – I promise I’ll be right back.” Tahiri smiled okay, kissing his nose before he jumped out of bed, rushing to the fresher and turning on the water. Tahiri only laughed, rolling her eyes, going back to sleep.   
  
~~   
  
Leia smiled as she watched Han and his daughter, sit and eat breakfast. Of course, today was no ordinary because her oldest son was home. Being his twin, Jaina was the first to feel his presence, well his arrival on the base. According to Wedge, Jacen was in a dogfight, along with Jagged Fel against eight coral skippers. Leia just blessed the Force, thankful her boy was home.   
  
She felt Anakin die, but she never felt Jacen die which convinced her he was still alive, but in pain. Jaina, on the other hand, felt the opposite. She felt him die.   
  
Whatever happened, it didn’t matter because Jacen was home. Han smiled cock-eyed, glancing at the chrono for the seventh time over Jaina’s shoulder. Jaina smiled, taking a drink, “Don’t worry, dad. He’ll be here. He said it probably wouldn’t matter if he refused to come, because you’d probably would have dragged him here, anyway. He’ll be here.”   
  
“I honestly don’t know what’s taking that boy so long…”   
  
“Han, he’s a boy. Most likely, he’s probably standing in front of his fresher, fixing his hair.”   
  
Jaina smirked, joking, “Or Force forbid, taking a shower.”   
  
“Or, right behind you, sis,” Jacen replied, leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. Leia froze, staring at her son. He had been gone only for a matter of months but had grown into a handsome young man, almost resembling Han in some respect.   
  
Picking up on his mom’s emotional feeling, he leaned off the wall, encompassing her in a big hug. Leia was too overjoyed and too shocked to cry. Just holding her boy was enough shock. Letting go, he smiled, kissing her cheek. “Jacen, I ---.”   
  
He nodded, whispering, “I know, mom. I know.”   
  
“And what about your old man? Not gonna give him a hug?” Han interjected, “I’ve missed you too, Jacen.”   
  
Jacen smiled, grabbing his father, “I know, dad. I know.” Leia sighed. She had never seen Jacen and Han hug each other; she supposed it was a ‘guy thing’. The reason why she never saw it happen during the years.   
  
“Ahem!” Jaina cried, as Jacen turned to her, raising an eyebrow. “I know you already met me earlier, but can I have a hug, too?” He only laughed, grabbing Jaina, picking her off her feet. After awhile, Jaina cleared her throat again, letting him know he could let her down.   
  
“Well, now that’s over – let’s eat!” Leia cried, showing off the table full of food. “I prepared your favorite eggs, sausage and dessert. Threepio’s actually not a bad cook, despite his lack of taste buds. I insisted on helping him some, but he refused.”   
  
Jacen’s smile lessoned, looking at the table. With all this food, strangely, he didn’t even feel very hungry. His mind really wasn’t even thinking about food, but a beautiful blonde girl with bare feet. But he didn’t want to offend his mom by refusing, especially after their reunion.   
  
“Jace, is something wrong?” Jaina asked, as he settled down next to her.   
  
“Nothing’s wrong. I just don’t have a very big appetite.” He mused, and then added, laughing, “I’ve been thin for so long – I almost don’t want to eat.”   
  
Leia’s eyebrow’s furrowed, sitting next to Han, “That’s all right, sweetheart. Just eat as much as you can. You don’t have to eat everything at once.”   
  
“Your mom’s right, kid.” Han added, patting her shoulder.   
  
~~   
  
A little while later, Jacen leaned back in his chair, staring at the disarray of plates, glasses, and bowls. It hadn’t taken him long to dig right in, even after he had said he wasn’t that hungry. Now he was finished, he almost hoped he wasn’t because he knew his parents would want to talk and ask him questions about his imprisonment. And that was not an experience he wanted to relive.   
  
He smiled, “Well, after all that food – I’m tired. I don’t think I could do anything else…”   
  
“You just got up, silly. What? Don’t tell me after coming in yesterday, you stayed up all night?” Jaina questioned, receiving a glance from her mom and a glare from her dad. But she ignored them.   
  
“I did stay up a little but I had my rest.” He said, remembering Tahiri. “I sure could use more, though.”   
  
Leia shrugged, smiling, “Then rest. We can talk later.”   
  
Jacen frowned. His mother was allowing him to leave early to rest, when he knew she wanted to talk to him. What was this? Reverse psychology? “Um mom, if you want to talk I don’t mind.”   
  
“No, you rest. You need it.”   
  
“No, really. If you want me to stay…I can clean the dishes if you want…” he started.   
  
But she only rested her hand on his, smiling, “Don’t argue with me, Jacen. Rest. If you don’t, I’ll use a Jedi Mind Trick on you.”   
  
He laughed, patting her hand, “Wouldn’t want that to happen. I’ll rest and I’ll see you guys later.”   
  
Jacen smiled, standing up, Jaina and Han following his lead. He winked at Jaina, grabbed his jacket and left. It was only then Jaina knew something was wrong. He was more than tired; he was uncomfortable, sitting with them.   
  
“…don’t worry, honey. He’ll talk to us soon. We just have to give him, time.” Han soothed Leia, as she hid her face from him, tears staining her cheeks. Jaina frowned, watching her. Han kissed Leia’s cheek, exchanging looks with his daughter. Jaina nodded, leaving the table quietly and exited the apartment.   
  
Thankfully, Jacen hadn’t gone far. Jaina nodded, tilting her up, whistling. He turned, facing her. He really did want to get back to Tahiri as soon as possible, but it looked like she would have to wait…for a while.   
  
Jaina jogged over, catching her brother, asking, “Hey, what just happened in there?”   
  
He shrugged, “I don’t know what you mean. Mom was fine.”   
  
“No, she isn’t, Jacen. She’s crying now, upset because you didn’t want to talk to her. She’s been without a son for months, but she always believed you were alive even when I told her I didn’t think so.” Jaina retorted.   
  
“I’m sorry…I thought…I’ve had a lot of things on my mind. That’s all.” He mumbled, “I’ll come by and talk to her, later. Promise.”   
  
Jaina nodded, “That’s not enough, Jacen. Not for me, though it maybe enough for her. What is wrong with you? You’re different, withdrawn. You always want to be alone.”   
  
Now, Jacen’s temper was heating up. He really needed to get back to Tahiri, but no, his own sister was grilling him for information. She was asking questions, he wasn’t even prepared to answer yet. “It’s none of your business, Jaina. Just leave me alone.” His twin immediately closed her mouth as he pushed past her, walking down the hallway.   
  
Jaina only nodded, tears filling her eyes, _what had happened to her brother while in captivity to make him like this?_  
  
tbc


	8. Chapter 8

After his apartment door shut, Jacen felt like banging his head against it. He yelled at his sister and he’d never yelled at Jaina before. What was happening to him? He wasn’t like this when he left. One thing was for sure, his imprisonment under the Vong had definitely affected him but the question was how and how much? This angry, this rage –whatever he was feeling, they weren’t mood swings. 

  
Jacen stumbled to the fresher but stopped, falling against the wall when he heard someone COM his door. He couldn’t believe Jaina didn’t listen to him. “No Jacen, don’t lose your cool now. It would be very ‘un-Jedi’ like; on the edge of the Darkside and we all know, we wouldn’t want that to happen,” he joked, walking to the door and pressing his thumb to the unit.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
~~ <Jacen, it’s Danni. Can I come in? >~   
  
Danni Quee. Perfect, he thought unlocking the door. Her blonde hair was bounded up, but not very neatly. Golden strands were everywhere. If it had been two years earlier, he might have found her very attractive and beautiful, but now she looked like a geek.   
  
“Well, I guess the first thing for me to say is --- welcome back and I’m glad you’re not dead.”   
  
Jacen laughed, “I’m glad too. Death is terribly over-rated. Besides stopping by to say that, why are you here? Don’t you have to decipher some Vong code or something?”   
  
Danni’s smile lessoned, but not because of his attitude, “I wanted to talk to you. No, actually I need to talk to you.”   
  
“Jacen, these past months everyone believed you were dead – I’d been doing a lot of soul searching. I know we’d already talked about this on Duro but I want to revisit that conversation.”   
  
“My feelings for you were mixed up with everything I was feeling at the time. I wasn’t sure about anything, but now I am. I – you mean so much to me. I wouldn’t say it was love but I have strong feelings for you.”   
  
Jacen rested his head on her hand, “Beautiful speech but Danni, there’s one problem – you’re a bit late, realizing this epiphany of yours.”   
  
Danni frowned, a reign of confusion washing over her, “Late? I don’t understand.”   
  
Jacen leaned closer, still smiling, “Well, let me put in simple, non-scientific terms for you --- You’re a geek.”   
  
“Jacen? I ---,” she cried.   
  
“No, that’s not what I meant. What I meant to say is – I’ve found someone else and she’s a Goddess compared to you.” He smiled.   
  
Tears filled Danni’s eyes, her mind racing. What had happened? This wasn’t the Jacen she remembered. The Jacen she knew was sweet. “How can you say this to me? After I poured my heart out to you and told you how I felt?”   
  
He only patted her head, messing up her hair, “I’m just wandering…do you even have a mirror in your apartment, ‘cause child you look like Sith!”   
  
Danni rose to her feet, running out of the apartment as Jacen simply waved goodbye, blowing her a kiss.   
  
tbc


	9. Chapter 9

“Ahem!” 

  
Jacen turned, that stupid smile still on his face as he confronted Tahiri, “Hey baby!” Her eyes narrowed, hands on her waist as she paced about. “I’m back. Told you I wouldn’t be long.” He added.   
  
“Don’t ‘hey, baby’ me! Jacen. Why did you say those things to Danni?!” she cried.   
  
He only shrugged, “Were you listening to what she was saying? She was trying to steal me away from you?”   
  
“I know what she was saying, but you had no right to say those things to her. It wasn’t right. I don’t know what your problem is, but this attitude, you better lose it – otherwise you’ll lose me.”   
Jacen’s smile ceased. He wasn’t exactly sure where his ‘attitude’ was coming from but he didn’t want to lose Tahiri. He’d just found her. Jacen moved towards her, still kneeling, wrapping his arms around her legs, crying, “I don’t want to lose you, baby. I --- I don’t know what’s happening to me. I’m scared. I yelled at Jaina this morning – I’d never yelled at her before and Danni, she didn’t deserve….”   
  
“You’re right, Danni didn’t deserve that.” She whispered, stroking his hair as her eyes were swelling with tears. “I don’t know what’s happening to you either but it scares me, too. The Vong did something to you, didn’t they? They hurt you…maybe not the same way they hurt me.” Tahiri bent her head down, kissing his head, sniffing, “Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out; we will.”   
  
“The first step would be for you check into a clinic or something, and ask for blood work. Check for any anomalies in your blood. If the Vong did something to you to make you this way, your blood will tell us.” Tahiri reasoned.   
  
“And if it’s not in my blood? What then?”   
  
She only shrugged, kissing his head again, “Then, I’ll help you work through this. However I can help, I will. You’re not alone here; you’ll never be alone.”   
  
~~   
  
“Testing shouldn’t take long,” Tionne replied, as she pulled out the syringe from Jacen’s arm. He winced, glancing at Tahiri as she gave him a hopeful smile. Tionne glanced at the both of them. She knew it wasn’t her business to ask but she had a feeling things had changed between them. “You two don’t have to be here when I run these tests. If you want to leave, I’ll call you when they’re ready.”   
  
“Thanks, Tionne,” Jacen mumbled. She smiled at him briefly, turning on her heel and entering her office. “So, what do we do?”   
  
Tahiri shrugged, “We can’t stick around here. You heard Tionne --- maybe, you could stop by Danni and Jaina’s and apologize for your bad attitude?”   
  
Jacen huffed, “Will you come with me?”   
  
“Nope, you’re on your own there. But I’ll be waiting for you back at the apartment.” She replied, kissing his cheek.   
  
A smile pursed Jacen’s lips, wrapping his arm around Tahiri, “I’ll try not keeping you waiting then…”   
  
“No, Jacen. I can wait. You need to fix this first,” she reasoned, kissing again, “Don’t come back until they’re both happy, especially Jaina.”   
  
“Deal.” Jacen murmured, glancing around, “C’mon. We better get out of here before Tionne comes back.” Tahiri nodded, taking his hand.   
  
Unknown to both, Tionne was listening from behind her door.   
  
tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Jacen huffed, tapping his fingers against his sister’s door as he waited for her to answer. He’d dropped off Tahiri at his apartment, and then swung by his sisters. And he’d been there for about two standard hours now. He pressed him thumb to the COM again, “C’mon Jaina. I need to talk to you. I want to apologize.” 

  
“I’m sorry I blew up at your before. I’m not sure what my problem is - you know I’m normally not like that. I’ve been preoccupied lately, but this attitude - it’s more than that. I think the Vong did something to me…”   
  
Minutes after he said that, Jaina finally opened her door, inviting him inside. It was a standard officer’s quarters, much like his own except for some variations. “So you think the Vong did something to you?” Jaina questioned, crossing her arms.   
  
Jacen shrugged, “It’s hypothetical. I got back from the lab for some blood work - Tionne will call me when she has the results.”   
  
“And if there isn’t anything wrong?”   
  
“The Vong confined me - it could be trauma and stress, stress that leads to anger…” Jacen hinted.   
  
“I get it. Since you’ve come back, I’m been worrying about you a lot. Your request for an apartment of your own, refusing to stay with mom and dad - what else am I supposed to think? I’m your big sister. It’s my job to worry about you.” Jaina reasoned.   
  
Jacen shrugged, “I know…I know. It probably made me look bad that I didn’t want to stay at our parents…”   
  
“No, it’s more than that…like you’re hiding something.” Jaina whispered, and then added, smiling, “Who is she?”   
  
Jacen’s eyes bolted, but he recovered, laughing to himself, “She? First, I’m a bad guy and now you think I’m having an affair?”   
  
Jaina raised her eyebrow, “She must really be special for you to lie to everyone - who is she?”   
  
He laughed again, raising his head and turning away, “This is crazy! I’m not seeing anyone.”   
  
“It’s someone we both know, then?”   
  
“What did I just say? I’m not seeing anyone,” Jacen repeated but she ignored him, as she leaned back, thinking.   
  
Her eyes bolted up, her mouth making an ‘O’ shape, “It’s Tahiri!”   
  
Jacen hesitated, mumbling, “Yes,” and childishly fidgeting, “I know this is weird. Anakin loved her so much, but he gave me his blessing…”   
  
"So, how long have the two of you been seeing each other?" Jaina interrupted.   
  
Jacen only frowned, "Wait a minute...what about Anakin?"   
  
"What about him? Oh, you want me to be scolding you or something for acting drastically and like an idiot? Jacen, if Anakin gave Tahiri his blessing, I have nothing to say against this."   
  
"Nothing?" he repeated.   
  
Jaina only smiled, "Nope and I understand why the two of you would get together -- I think. No one else would understand what it was like to be imprisoned by the Vong."   
  
"It's more than that. It doesn't even have anything to do with what happened. This connection is way beyond the Vong - we love each other."   
  
"Well, that wasn't something I wasn't ready to hear. Um Jacen, I think you better go." Jaina muttered, shoving her brother towards the door.   
  
"That's it?" he frowned, not even paying attention to the fact that he was already standing outside of her apartment.   
  
She shrugged, "What else am I supposed to say? I already told you - if Anakin gave you his blessing, I have nothing else to say. And I don't."   
  
"I know, but ---," Jacen cried as Jaina closed her door in his face. That was definitely not what she was expecting.   
  
Jag suddenly poked his head into the room, almost shocking Jaina, "Everything clear? Can I come out, now?"   
  
Jaina smiled, "Yeah honey. Everything's clear."   
  
His grin widened, as he held Jaina in his arms, kissing her cheek, "Jacen and Tahiri, huh? I would have never believed it..."   
  
"You can't tell anyone about this. No one can know about Jacen and Tahiri.”   
  
Colonel Fel knelt down, kissing her forehead, "Secret is safe with me. Both our secrets."   
  
tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Luke tried to calm Danni down as Mara handed him a glass of water. He didn’t understand why she was crying and running in the hall. He tried to get her to talk, but her words were garbled, muffled by cries. Whatever had happened had something to do with Jacen. The Jedi Master wasn’t sure what, but he had somewhat of an idea. 

  
“I don’t know why he was being so harsh – it wasn’t like him.” Danni murmured, “I understand Jacen’s had it tough, but he had no right to make of fun of my feelings…”   
  
Mara glanced at Luke as she knelt down, facing her, “Look Danni, Jacen’s going through a rough time now…a lot of stress, I suppose.”   
  
“I told him I had feelings for him, and he spat on me, saying I was geek!” she cried.   
  
Luke shrugged, but Mara only glared, clenching her teeth. This was definitely not Jacen. He would never say anything hurtful like that, unless it was Kyp or something but never Danni. Something was wrong. Mara nodded to Luke, taking him aside. “I don’t understand,” she whispered, “Jaina called me earlier and told me the same thing. He yelled at her, Luke, but she called back recently and said they made up.”   
  
“Something is defiantly wrong. Jacen even had a crush on Danni, earlier on in the war – it doesn’t seem right he would crush her feelings like this,” Luke reasoned, “Unless, he’s found someone else.”   
  
Mara glanced at Danni again, “Maybe. I don’t know. He had breakfast with Han and Leia this morning. He was fine, then.”   
  
“Was,” Luke corrected, “Leia was crying after he left. But I don’t think he yelled at her. He’s been very withdrawn since he returned. He has an apartment in the flight hall.”   
  
“Nothing makes sense. I hate it when that happens…it only means something “Big” will happen later,” Mara growled.   
  
Before Luke could say anything, Ben started crying. Mara kissed his cheek, heading to the nursery as he returned to Danni. She was calmer now, though her eyes were baggier than before because of crying. “Danni, from what Mara told me, you weren’t the first of Jacen’s wrath. He lashed out at Jaina too but she forgave him.”   
  
“You want me to forgive him?”   
  
He shrugged, “I’m not telling you to do anything…just…” Another interruption. Luke rolled his eyes, answering the door. The man, he needed to see. “Jacen, perfect timing. We were just talking about you, nephew.”   
  
“I asked around and found out Danni was here. Can I talk to her?” Jacen asked.   
  
“Of course, you can,” Danni answered, crossing her arms, “You want to apologize for your hormones? I’m waiting.”   
  
Jacen huffed, “I honestly don’t know what came over me, Danni. I’m sorry. I know you may find this lame, but I think my bad attitude is because of the Vong. I think they did something to me…I can’t exactly explain it.”   
  
“Then save it. You’re right. It is a lame excuse, but it doesn’t fix my feelings. I poured my heart out to you and you… It doesn’t matter because now I see you’ve found someone else. I just hope, whoever it is, realizes sooner than later what a jerk you are!”   
  
“You’re right, I have found someone and I have been keeping it a secret...from everybody. It’s just complicated, but I really am sorry for hurting you. It wasn’t me.” Jacen cried.   
  
Danni only laughed, averting her eyes, “It sure looked like you, or are gonna say it was a clone or something else? I’ve had enough of this.” Danni turned to Luke, smiling, “Thank you, Master Skywalker for everything but I think I need to make an exit now.”   
  
Luke nodded, as Danni left. Jacen huffed, glancing at his Uncle, “I guess I’ll go now, too…”   
  
“Not so fast, Jacen. Sit!” Luke shouted and the boy immediately sat down on the couch without an argument. “I don’t know what your problem is, but this attitude needs to stop. It stops now. You made your mother cry, and your hurt two of your dearest friends…”   
  
“But I fixed things with Jaina…”   
  
“Yes, you did but you still came very close to losing her, too.” He paused, pushing back his anger, “Jacen, I can’t even begin to understand what you went through, dealing with the Vong but there are people here who are willing to help. People who want to help you, if you let them.”   
  
“I know…I know...” he mumbled, looking down.   
  
“How’s everything here?” Mara asked, startling her husband.   
  
After recovering Luke smiled at her, “We’re fine. Anything wrong with Ben?”   
  
“No, just a nightmare. Nothing serious. A nightmare and a bad stomach.” Mara grumbled, gesturing to her clothes, “I wouldn’t even touch me, tonight. Not until I have…” she gestured to her dirty top, “cleaned up. I’ll be in the fresher.” She turned, disappearing down the hallway.   
  
“And Jacen…” Luke nodded, but was interrupted again, this time by Tionne’s voice.   
  
_< Jacen, I have the test results. It might be too late now, but if you want to know, just come down to the lab. _  
  
Jacen breathed, looking at his Uncle before answering, “No, I’ll be down there as soon as I can. I just need to pick someone up first.”   
  
_< All right. _  
  
tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Tahiri smiled hopefully at Jacen as the two of them started into the lab.Suddenly she pulled him aside into a kiss. "Sorry. I wanted to kiss you for luck." 

  
Jacen bent his head down; kissing her forehead, winking, "For luck," Tahiri whispered back the same words as he turned, entering the lab.   
  
They didn't see Tionne anywhere, but Jaina and Jag were there. They were talking quietly to each other and then suddenly stopped as Jaina caught sight of her brother. Tahiri immediately let go his hand distancing herself from Jacen. On their way to the lab, Jacen told her Jaina knew but even so, it still made her uncomfortable. Jaina was her friend, too and now that she knew.... well, Tahiri wasn't exactly sure what she thought of her now.   
  
"Um, I thought maybe you needed family here with you when Tionne gave you the results." Jaina muttered, "Colonel Fel offered to come on my behalf."   
  
Jacen noticed Tionne exit her office, carrying two data pads and the blood sample she took from him. She smiled at them, setting the test tube aside. She grabbed the first data pad and handed it to Jacen, "This a physical I took of you a year before you joined the temple. As you can see, everything is normal...May I remind you, DNA doesn't change over time, Jacen."   
  
"Is this a set-up for the bad news, Tionne? Showing me past records?" Jacen asked, the question not meant to be sarcastic.   
  
"Yes and no," she said, grabbing the other data pad, "I said that because nothing has changed. The blood sample I took of you hours ago was the same as it was then. With the exception of some chemical imbalance, but not a bad imbalance. It's the only the type that makes a person antsy and nervous, with the occasional mood swings but nothing serious."   
  
Jacen frowned, "Nothing serious? Are you sure? Could you check again?"   
  
"I could...and I have. I've run the tests five times, even checking myself, using the Force...I haven't seen any abnormalities." Tionne paused, "Jacen, you've been through a rough ordeal. I honestly wouldn't expect you to be a hundred percent, and I don't think anyone else would either,”   
  
Jaina shrugged, “She’s right, bro. Stress, anxiety, we’ve all been through it.”   
  
“Well thank you,Tionne. I appreciate your help.” Jacen cried as she turned, returning to her office. Jacen raked a hand through his hair, huffing, “I really thought it was something bad, or worse…”   
  
“Bad like that?” Jaina asked.   
  
“Turning into one of them,” Jacen replied, glancing at Tahiri. “Becoming something else you’re not.”   
  
Jaina smiled, “As your sister, I have to say I really can’t see you as one of them, anyway. It just wouldn’t be right…anyway, I think we had enough excitement for one day.” She touched Jag’s hand briefly, tickling his palm as he followed her, leaving Jacen and Tahiri alone.   
  
“I’m glad that’s over, too.” Tahiri mused, “The last thing we don’t need is to revisit some unpleasant memories…especially me.” Jacen smiled, kissing her forehead, “It’s just…when you thought the Vong did something to you, I remembered what it was like for me. They implanted false memories in me, gave me a name and a past…they could have very well had done the same thing to you, hoping to correct their mistake.”   
  
“I know, I know and they could have, but they didn’t.” Jacen kissed her again, hugging her at the same time, “I can’t exactly say they did to me…”   
  
Tahiri bit her lip, “Doesn’t matter. If you’re not ready to talk about it, I won’t push you and won’t allow anyone else to, either,”   
  
“Thanks, baby.” Jacen whispered as the two of them left.   
  
tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Jaina frowned as Jag kissed her cheek, standing in front of her apartment. She was still shocked when Jacen told her, no, she figured out that he was seeing Tahiri. It shocked her for two reasons – that main one was that she never expected ‘it’ to happen, and two, that Tahiri loved Anakin a lot. 

  
Anakin Solo, the youngest Solo, died on Myrkr, but even though that was month or two ago, it still stung. If Tahiri did love Anakin, which Jaina knew she did, it still seemed wrong that Tahiri would find happiness right away and with her newly resurrected brother!   
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jag asked, reading the saddened expression on her face.   
  
Jaina shrugged, not looking at him, “I was thinking about Tahiri and Jacen. I want to say the two of them are right to be together…but somehow, I don’t know.” She huffed, “Anakin loved her very much. I just don’t understand how he could just push Jacen to be with her!”   
  
“Sticks, you have to let this go. If your brother gave his blessing to Jacen, everything should be fine. Right?”   
  
Still, Jaina wasn’t sure. Nothing seemed right to her. She didn’t know what happened to Jacen, while under the Vong and it didn’t look like he was going to talk anytime soon. Jag kissed her forehead, continuing, “Look, I don’t know very much about life after you die – spirits and beyond, but I don’t think what’s happening between Jacen and Tahiri is bad. It could be a good thing. Why else would Anakin push the two of them together?”   
  
Jaina brought her head up, staring at him, wandering the same thing…and only one phrase came to her: ‘The Prophecy.’   
  
“Um honey, I’ll talk to you later,” Jaina replied, not even waiting for his reply as she suddenly burst into her apartment. Her first thought was to summon Anakin himself but she didn’t think she would get a reasonable answer from him. Master Ikrit, she wandered, looking around the apartment once more before actually calling, her voice louder this time, “Master Ikrit!”   
  
_'Yes, Jaina Solo?'_ Ikrit replied as Jaina turned around, almost jumping herself when she saw him.   
  
“The prophecy you spoke of before, about Anakin and Tahiri, tell me about it,” Jaina demanded, crossing her arms.   
  
Ikrit sighed, ' _The prophecy is only meant for Anakin and Tahiri.'_  
  
She smiled sarcastically, “Well, in case you’ve been watching, Anakin isn’t exactly around anymore! The prophecy, I need to know.”   
  
'The prophecy was meant for Anakin and Tahiri, but it didn’t necessarily involve them,' he paused, trying to remember, ' _It said someone new will destroy the Vong, and that Anakin and Tahiri would be the key. But since Anakin is gone, Jacen must help Tahiri fulfill the prophecy. '  
  
Jaina growled, “So, Anakin is gone and Jacen must carry out Anakin’s part…”   
  
Ikrit nodded, 'It’s more than that. Anakin’s power, his essence now extends to Jacen. So, you’re not completely wrong about him being gone. Your brother is still very much alive.' _  
  
“Wait a minute! How can Anakin be alive? I saw him die, I felt him die.” Jaina cried, pacing the room again, “You can’t tell me my brother is still alive when I know he isn’t. It isn’t fair to me…and Tahiri.”   
  
He smiled, ' _I didn’t mean physically alive. Only his spirit is alive, still very weak.'_  
  
Jaina turned to him again, “What happens to Jacen once the prophecy is fulfilled?” He didn’t answer, making Jaina even more frustrated, “What will happen to him? Master Ikrit, I have to know!”   
  
He huffed again, gulping, ' _Two things may happen. One, Jacen does fulfill the prophecy and peace is restored to the galaxy. But in the process, Jacen dies and his spirit is exchanged for another, your younger brother,'_  
  
“And the second outcome?”   
  
' _Jacen does die but nothing changes, leaving you without a brother.,'_ He whispered.   
  
“Someone always has to die in a prophecy, don’t they, or sacrificed? You know what? It’s wrong! It should be rewritten because it’s stupid. If we destroy the Vong, we should be rewarded.” Jaina cried.  
  
' _I don’t make the rules, Jaina. Believe me, I wish there were more options, some way to work around the prophecy but it’s impossible.'_  
  
“There has to be a loophole. Something’s missing. There was has to be more,” she babbled, and then quickly added, “Tell me more about the prophecy.”   
  
' _There isn’t any more. All of the text were lost when the Sith came to power'._  
  
Jaina growled, “That’s unacceptable. Forget it, I’ll find out more...somehow.”   
  
Ikrit bowed his head, ' _Very well. May the Force be with you…and good luck.'_ He whispered, vanishing again.   
  
tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Jacen sat crossed-legged across from Tahiri as he set his mind at ease, falling into meditation. As a Jedi, he had done this sort of thing, maybe about more than one hundred times in his life but this time was different because he connected his life force with Tahiri, sharing each other’s pains and emotions. It was unusual and strange because no Jedi had ever shared their emotions with each other, via a Force link, especially through meditation. Meditation was a time for a Jedi to be by themselves, cut off from everyone else. 

  
Tahiri squeezed his hand, a smile pursing her lips. For the first time in days and months, she was at peace not only with Anakin but herself. After Anakin died, it seemed unfair that he left her alone, without even really realizing their strong connection. But now, somehow, she had reconnected with Anakin, letting him go in the process and allowing his brother into her heart.   
  
Faintly, Jacen could hear Tahiri whisper through their bond, ‘I love you’. But he could also hear other people whispering. He frowned, tensing up as the whispers grew louder and louder; so loud to the point that he recognized that the whispering was Vong, talking amongst themselves in their native tongue. He saw a Vong overseer, standing over his own fallen body, scarred and bruised from beatings.   
  
Jacen glared up at him, chained against the wall, darkness surrounding the cell. If he weren’t chained and blocked from using his Force powers, he would have lunged from his place, killing him. But the most important thing was that he wanted too, and if he wasn’t in chains and had killed him, he would have enjoyed it.   
  
The warrior barked something at him but Jacen only assumed he was insulting him. After he didn’t reply, the warrior raised his staff, bringing it down on top of Jacen’s head.   
  
As in reality, Jacen raised his arms over his head, to protect himself against the warrior’s blow. Tahiri, who had already felt his pain before hand, set herself beside him, holding his head in her lap, stroking his hair.   
  
The Vong tortured him, made him wear the Embrace of Pain, violating his soul. For months, he really hadn’t thought about what they had done to him – but now, everything they did to him, was coming back in full force. Every memory of pain, suffering and hopelessness.   
  
Jacen breathed heavily, closing his eyes as he fought back the tears, threatening to overwhelm him. Tahiri brushed his cheek, stroking it lightly. He caught her palm as it made pass staring at it as if it held some answer. “Jacen, this isn’t the time. You need to work through this,” Tahiri whispered as Jacen began to trail soft kisses around her palm, leading to her arm. “No seriously, you need to work through this. I will help you but intimacy now isn’t the best solution. You’re just remembering painful memories of your captivity,” Tahiri rambled, trying to resist the urge to let herself go.   
  
Finally, Jacen brought his head up, staring into her green eyes while his index finger traced the curves of her face. “Tahiri, you complete me. You know that? I love you so much…”   
  
She smiled nervously, “I love you too, Jacen. So much.” Tahiri paused, as Jacen kissed her neck. Well, if he’s not going to listen to me…oh, what the Hell! Tahiri thought, kissing him back.   
  
~~   
  
A while later, Jacen slept peacefully as his arms were encircled around Tahiri’s waist, holding her close. Though he was sleepy, she was not. In fact, she was still worried about the vision Jacen had before. He did remember something. She felt his pain…he was scared. Tahiri’s frown deepened, realizing that there were still some nightmares that haunted him and it scared her.   
  
“Tahiri?” Jacen questioned as he woke up, turning his body to face her and smiled, “Hey baby.” She smiled slightly, but she was still uneasy. “Is something wrong?” he asked.   
  
“What did you see that made you cry?” Tahiri asked, crying herself.   
  
Jacen huffed, “I didn’t think you knew I cried.”   
  
Tahiri huffed, pointing to her eyes, “You see my tears, Jacen? I want to help you and I want to be there for you, but I can’t do that if you won’t tell me what happened,” then added, “I won’t tell your family if you don’t want me to,”   
  
“They tortured me, Tahiri.”   
  
“No, there’s more. You cried Jacen.”   
  
“The Vong – I gave them a chase for awhile but I could only do that for so long. I allowed them to capture me, Tahiri.” He whispered, looking into her eyes again. If she was shocked, he couldn’t tell.   
  
“They had to have known who I was because they kept me in a cell, away from the slaves’ quarter. Two warriors stood outside of my cell and two more were posted inside. A general or something always gave orders to the guards. He never asked any questions, but he tortured me. Some days he would strike me with an amphistaff for hours; other days he would force the Embrace of Pain on me, and sit back, watching me as I reacted to it.”   
  
Jacen gasped, “The amphistaff wasn’t too bad but the Embrace…it was so much worse. I always ended up violently trembling afterwards, feeling cold and damp. I can’t describe what I went through, Tahiri, but at one point, I felt like I should have been dead.” He laughed to himself, “I guess that’s when you’ve given up all hope. You think about your own death, forgetting everything else that is sweet in the universe.”   
  
Tahiri was silent for a while, unsure how to react. When she was under the Vong’s control, at first, she resisted them but at some point, she gave up, giving into them. In a way, they were both weak for giving in, though the circumstances of capture were very different. When she was composed, Tahiri smiled hopefully, asking, “How did you escape? Did someone help you?”   
  
“Yes. Vergere did, but she died before I got out. We were cornered by maybe ten Vong warriors. I told her I wasn’t leaving without her, but she pushed me away, yelling to get out. I didn’t want to leave her there because I knew if I did, she would die but if I didn’t go, I would die as well. So, I crawled through the small passage way she found.”   
  
“And Anakin?” Tahiri asked.   
  
Jacen smiled, “After I had gotten a safe distance away, Anakin appeared to me, guiding me to safety…to you.” Tahiri smiled, kissing his cheek briefly as he continued, “I was so weak, Tahiri. If I hadn’t died earlier than that…Anakin, he helped me. We were bonded as brothers in life, but in death, through spirit.”   
  
Tahiri gulped, recalling the first night they saw each other, “That’s why instead of going straight to your family, you came to me instead,”   
  
“He wanted to see you one last time…to hold you, like this.” He whispered, brushing his fingers down her left shoulder,” and love you, like this.”   
  
“You both love me, then?”   
  
Jacen laughed, “Always. Always, my love.”   
  
tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Tahiri moaned, getting up and putt on a robe, walking out into the main room. Moments after Jacen told her about what happened he fell asleep again, leaving Tahiri to her thoughts. She knew there wasn’t even a chance that Anakin could return, but even so they both loved her very much. Anakin, she was sure, still loved her. 

  
Now her feelings were conflicted. She loved Jacen very much, but at the same time it felt she was betraying Anakin’s memory. Even if Anakin did say to he let her go, it felt cold. Maybe he only said that because he realized it was impossible for them to be together. He still loved her. Jacen even said so, and he had told her everything.   
  
Something wasn’t right.

  
' _Tahiri. Tahiri, I need to talk to you. It’s Jaina.'_ a voice called, summoning her to the door. Tahiri pressed her palm to the receiver as the door opened and an excited Jaina walked inside. “I’m glad I caught you. I need to tell you something very important. It’s about the prophecy, Master Ikrit revealed to Anakin before he died.”   
  
Tahiri rolled her eyes, plopping herself down on the living room couch. Here she was just thinking about Anakin and his brother and now his sister wanted to talk about a prophecy. This was not what she needed to hear right now but Tahiri didn’t say anything.   
  
“I asked, well, rather demanded to know about the prophecy. He said the prophecy was meant for you and Anakin, but it didn’t necessarily involve you. The prophecy said someone new will destroy the Vong, and the two of you would be the key. But since Anakin is gone, Jacen must help you fulfill the prophecy,”   
  
“That’s interesting, but I still don’t understand how Jacen is involved in all of this?”   
  
Jaina smiled, “Anakin’s power, his essence now extends to Jacen. But of course, there are some problems with whole prophecy deal. Two things could happen. One, Jacen does fulfill the prophecy and peace is restored to the galaxy. But in the process, Jacen dies and his spirit is exchanged for Anakin’s.”   
  
“And the second outcome?”   
  
“Jacen does die but nothing changes. Life continues as it is.” Jaina replied. Tahiri stared at her for minute before bursting into tears. Jaina frowned, hugging her, not really sure what else to do since she really didn’t know why she was suddenly overly emotional. “Um, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you about this…”   
  
“It’s not that. It’s Anakin. He still loves me.”   
  
“Um Tahiri, I think you lost me somewhere. How do you know Anakin still loves you?” Jaina asked.   
  
“Jacen. He told me a while ago and now you’re telling me if this prophecy thing falls through, Anakin may come back, making things even more complicated for Jacen and me!”   
  
Jaina shrugged, “He might not. Things might stay the same.”   
  
Tahiri sniffed, “No, you don’t understand! Both your brothers love me and now there’s the possibility, one of them might come back…both of them will be vying for my heart.”   
  
“Oh, oh! I’m sorry, Tahiri. I didn’t mean…I didn’t realize the scenario. But it’s only a fifty/fifty chance. It might not even happen…” Jaina reminded her, as Tahiri gave her a look. “Or it might.”   
  
“What am I supposed to tell Jacen when he wakes up? Should I even tell him about the prophecy?”   
  
Jaina huffed, reasoning, “No, not yet. Not until I have more details. There’s no need to make things even more complicated.” She stood up; smiling down at her, “Have a nice night.”   
  
Tahiri smiled the same watching her leave.   
  
tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Tionne fidgeted as she stood before Luke and Mara’s quarters. When Tahiri and Jacen originally approached her she was curious about their sudden closeness but told herself it was none of her business. She knew it wasn’t her place to object. But then she over heard the conversation they had in the lab. They were close, very close. 

  
As the door swooshed open, Luke smiled politely at her, “Yes Tionne, what is it?”   
  
“I need to talk to you. It’s about Tahiri and Jacen…if now isn’t the best time, I can come back later.”   
  
Luke only smiled, “I talked to Jacen earlier…if this is what I think it is, you can come in.”   
  
Mara was seated on the couch, Ben resting in her arms as she entered. Luke gestured she sit down, but Tionne nodded, too nervous to stay put. “You know Jacen asked me to do some blood work?”   
  
“Yes. I hope everything is all right?” Luke answered, as Mara only listened, not asking questions until she felt it was right to.   
  
“Everything was fine. No abnormalities, just post traumatic stress.” She paused, not really sure how to phrase what she was going to say next, “I know it was none of my business, but I had some suspicion something was happening between the two of them. Then, when they returned to the lab…everything was clear.”   
  
Mara bent forward, careful not to awaken Ben, “What was clear?”   
  
“Jacen and Tahiri are a couple. ” Luke and Mara exchanged glances but said nothing as Tionne continued. “Jag and Jaina were there, too but I don’t think they knew. At least, I don’t think so.”   
  
Luke scratched his chin, “This would explain why he’s been so secretive and wanting to be alone…”   
  
“Did you confront them about this?” Mara interrupted.   
  
Tionne shrugged, “What was I supposed to say? I said it was none of my business, plus they trusted me. Doctor patient confidence.”   
  
Luke looked at Mara, “Jacen said he was seeing someone, when he confronted Danni but he didn’t say who…He probably hid it because he thought everyone would disapprove.”   
  
“Thank you, Tionne.” Mara replied. Tionne smiled hopefully as she stood up, leaving them alone. Mara laughed, rolling her eyes, “Jacen and Tahiri. That certainly was something I wasn’t expecting, but it kinda makes sense.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
Mara smiled, “Well, they were both close to Anakin…besides, when Tahiri was younger, she had a small crush on Jacen but was too timid to say anything.”   
  
“Should we tell Han and Leia or play along and act like nothing is different?”   
  
His wife shrugged, snuggling closer to him, “Play along. Let them believe we don’t know. It’ll make things more interesting. I have a feeling everything will be revealed in due time.”   
  
“Deal.” Luke agreed, “This should definitely be interesting.”   
  
tbc


	17. Chapter 17

A week later, Jaina Solo joined her mother, father, General Antilles, Gavin Darklighter, Tycho Celchu, Booster Terrik and her aunt and uncle in one of the main conference rooms on the base. Initially, she didn’t even know she was being invited. She assumed they included her to keep an eye on her, but Jaina felt it was more. The Jedi huffed, turning to Jagged Fel and Kyp Durron. 

  
Jag had already had an instant invite because Wedge was his nephew; Kyp on the other hand demanded to be there, which didn’t make Jaina too happy.   
  
“What’s this all about, Antilles?” Booster asked, glaring at Kyp. No one on the base really liked Kyp. Most of the people he knew or had come in contact with hated him with a passion. So, it surprised everyone when Jaina and Kyp had actually become ‘friends’.   
  
Wedge glanced at Jaina, “Booster, it won’t be very long until the Vong move in and try to re-take Borealis, which means we have to act fast and now, preferably.”   
  
Jaina shrugged, leaning forward, “What do you want to do?”   
  
He smiled suddenly, “I’m glad you asked that Jaina, because what I have in store for the Vong involves you.”   
  
The young Jedi frowned, looking over Kyp and Jag who only shrugged as Wedge continued, “According to belief, the Vong think Jaina is some type of goddess called Yun Harla. Even the slaves believe this. We need to play with that, making it appear we believe the same thing.”   
  
“Wait a minute!” Jaina cried, “A goddess? What type of goddess?”   
  
“A trickster,” Gavin replied, “The job would entail special treatment to the point of isolation. You’d have to be seen getting benefits and considerations that you haven’t earned, which will cause bad feelings among pilots who have earned them. You’d only be able to talk freely with people who were in on the secret, and only in areas that Intelligence has certified are free of listeners.” He paused, “It’s going to distance you from people.”   
  
Jaina glanced at Jag again. The idea of special benefits did sound appealing but isolation, away from everyone, especially Jag. She and Jag had started getting closer, and now they would drift apart. And Jacen, she still had to work on that prophecy.   
  
The prophecy.   
  
Special perks, maybe she would be allowed access to records. Jaina immediately perked up, smiling broadly, “I don’t like the isolation part, but I can deal with the special treatment and privileges.” She paused again, “but this is only a cover, right? What else do I have to do?”   
  
“Fool the Vong. Play with their minds.” Tycho replied.   
  
She shrugged, “That I can do easily. Is that it?”   
  
“Yes, unless there’s anything else you would like to address, Goddess?” Wedge added.  
  
Jaina couldn’t help but smile. Goddess. She liked the sound of that. It had a nice feel to it, but no, she had other issues to address. “Yes, I do. The Jedi Prophecy, regarding Anakin.”   
  
Luke groaned, “Yes, Jaina. What is it?”   
  
“I was wandering if it was possible for someone to be resurrected from the dead? I mean, has it been known to happen?” she asked, hearing Luke groan again. “Look, yes this does have to do with Anakin. I won’t lie to you about that, but Master Ikrit said Anakin’s life-force now extends to Jacen and I wanted to know if that was possible?”   
  
He shrugged, “I don’t know about resurrection, Jaina but a Jedi powerful enough can have their life essence extend to someone who is living.”   
  
Jaina smiled, glancing at Jag and Kyp. Kyp had a confused expression on his face, but Jag only smiled “Thank you. That will be all mortals,” she said.   
  
~~   
  
Jaina huffed, dropping into her chair after everyone left the conference room. Jag and Kyp had stayed behind; Kyp especially wanted to know about the deal behind this whole prophecy thing Jaina was talking about. The Jedi Master crossed his arms, waiting for her reply. Jaina only rolled her eyes, “You know Jacen is back, right?”   
  
“Of course, I do.” He paused, “So, what’s the deal with this prophecy thing?”   
  
“Okay, little me give you a brief overview. Before Anakin died, he and Tahiri were part of this big grand plan to overthrow or stop the Vong. Now Anakin’s dead and Jacen is alive, Jacen must carry on the prophecy – which means Anakin’s life-essence now extends to Jacen.”   
  
Kyp shrugged, “I buy that, but why are you still a little bit angry?”   
  
“I’m angry because after all of this, Anakin may or may not be resurrected, and Jacen may die.” She snapped, glancing at Jag, “Now assuming I will have access to private records, which I think I will, I can look up more information on this prophecy deal and see if there’s a loophole.”   
  
Kyp breathed, glancing back at Jag, “You know about this, Fel?”   
  
“I’m the one that gave her the idea.” Jag smiled.   
  
He turned, looking back at Jaina as she continued, “You have to keep this quiet, Jag. No one can know about what the rest of the prophecy entails. Mom and dad find out, they would be devastated. We just got Jacen back; I got just my brother back. I don’t want to lose him again.”   
  
“I will, Jaina. Promise.” Kyp murmured, “Is there anything else you need? You talked about access to records? I’m assuming you’re talking about historical Jedi records.”

Kyp sighed. “I can’t guarantee I can get them, but I’ll see what I can do, Goddess.”

He gave a salute, leaving the conference room in silence.   
  
tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Jagged Fel frowned, looking at Jaina as she collected her thoughts. He did not know much about this prophecy, so he was as much in the dark as Kyp was. But according to Jaina, it had something to do with maybe Anakin returning from the dead…or something in that nature. Jaina breathed slowly, standing up. 

  
“Tired?” he asked.   
  
“Not tired, preoccupied,” Jaina replied, looking at him and smiling, “Walk me home, mortal?”   
  
Jag smiled, extending his arm to her. Jaina took it graciously, snuggling closer to him as the two walked out of the conference room. Thankfully, the halls were empty, but appearances could be deceiving. Few people on base knew that he and Jaina were a couple; Jacen was the only one that really suspected there was more between the pilots but Jaina denied all allegations. The two had realized their growing feelings for each other that day in Jaina’s apartment when Jacen came to apologize. They had agreed to keep things quiet, until the time was right to say something.   
  
But now Jaina was a Goddess, it was going to be hard for them to spend time together unless they made excuses to be together…   
  
Jaina frowned, snuggling closer to him, almost hiding her face. Jag smiled, looking down at her. “Hey, is everything all right?”   
  
“Everything’s fine. I was thinking… Now, I’m Goddess, are we still gonna be able to see each other and how, if possible?”   
  
Jag shrugged, “My Uncle did say you had special privileges…maybe if you ask him for a squadron of your own, and me to command it…”   
  
At that, Jaina immediately frowned, “You to command it? What about me? I’m a pilot too, ya know...unless you were my second in command? What do you say, Fel? I mean, would you mind if I ordered you around?”   
  
He smiled, kissing her nose, “As you wish, Goddess. Whatever you wish.”   
  
Jaina giggled, “A girl could get used to this,” she whispered back before pulling into one of the empty rooms and kissing him passionately.   
  
~~   
  
Tahiri sighed, snuggling next to Jacen, in yet another night spent in his arms. Some nights, all they would do was talk, either about the war or the future, if there was one. But never once did Tahiri bring up the details about the prophecy. Everything was going to smoothly; she didn’t want to lose Jacen right away. He was special to her…   
  
“Hey, I have an idea? Why don’t we go out?” Jacen stated, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
She smiled partially, looking at him, “Is that wise? What if someone sees us together?”   
  
Jacen only shrugged, kissing her forehead, “We’ll be careful…you don’t want to be cooped up in this apartment forever, do you?”   
  
Tahiri sighed, “I wish…” Jacen frowned, looking at her as she paused. It looked like she wanted to say something important but she decided against it, and smiled in return, “Sure, why not? It’ll be fun.”   
  
“That’s my girl.” Jacen replied, kissing her forehead one last time before grabbing his things together.   
  
~~   
  
Tahiri huffed, walking next to Jacen as the two of them head towards the cafeteria. Walking in, very few pilots noticed them, but Tahiri did notice some Jedi - Corran Horn and Luke Skywalker. "C'mon," Jacen whispered, dragging Tahiri toward them.   
  
Corran stood up immediately, grabbing Jacen in a bug hug, "It's good to have you back, Jacen!"   
  
"Yeah, thanks." Jacen mumbled, glancing at his Uncle. "Um, have you two seen Jaina?"   
  
"Yes. All of us were in a conference. She and Jag were the last to leave, but I don't know where they are now." Luke said.  
  
"Conference about what, Master Skywalker?" Tahiri asked.   
  
"Nothing serious, Tahiri. Just gathering of information. Tactics, that sort of thing." Corran replied.   
  
Tahiri smiled kindly, mumbling, "Oh," and looked down.   
  
"So, what are you two doing here?" Luke asked, trying to contain his smirk. He and Mara knew his nephew and Tahiri were a couple, but they decided not to let them know they knew.   
  
"Hanging out," they both replied, giving each other worried looks.   
  
Corran 'hmm'd glancing at Luke, but didn't say anything about his suspicion. "Well, have fun. I'm sure there's lots of thing on base to keep you two busy..."   
  
Tahiri all of the sudden started laughing, "Keep busy...of course." and then quieted down again.   
  
Corran leaft the three alone. Luke smiled, crossing his arms, "Jacen, it's good to see you're out of your apartment and walking. What were you doing in there? Meditating?"   
  
"Yes! I was meditating, recuperating..." Jacen replied, glancing at Tahiri. "And keeping busy, but today I realized it was time for me to get out in the real world."   
  
Tahiri laughed again, hitting Jacen, "I forced him, too. Gave him the whole 'you have to leave your apartment and face reality' talk."   
  
"And he listened," Luke added, "That's good. I'll leave now...to face reality." The Jedi Master bowed his head, walking the opposite way, laughing to himself.   
  
After Luke was gone, Jacen looked back at Tahiri, "Maybe we should go somewhere else, away from people so we can be alone."   
  
"Back to the apartment?"   
  
"No, just somewhere else." Jacen mused.  
  
tbc   
  



End file.
